The Batman (Phantomverse)
The Batman is a 2016 live-action superhero film directed by Darren Aronofsky. It serves as a reboot of the Batman film franchise and also serves as the first installment of the DC Cinematic Universe. It stars Wes Bentley in the title role. Cast *'Wes Bentley' as Batman / Bruce Wayne **'Ted Allpress' as Bruce Wayne, Age 10 *'John Cleese' as Alfred Pennyworth *'Zooey Deschanel' as Julie Madison *'Iain Glen' as Captain James Gordon *'Clifton Powell' as Lucius Fox *'Toby Jones '''as '''Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot' *'Stephen Lang' as Deathstroke / Slade Wilson *'Kelsey Grammer' as Rupert Thorne *'Adrian Pasdar' as Dr. Thomas Wayne *'Melissa George' as Martha Wayne *'Tim Pigott-Smith' as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *'Gabriel Macht' as Harvey Dent *'Mark Addy' as Lieutenant Harvey Bullock *'Cote de Pablo' as Lieutenant Renee Montoya *'Karen Gillan' as Barbara Gordon *'Gerard Sanders' as Wilson Klass *'Mackenzie Crook' as Joe Chill *'David Dayan Fisher '''as' Commander Howard Branden''' *'David Warner' as Norman Madison *'Sigourney Weaver' as Dr. Leslie Thompkins Additionally, musician Henry Rollins portrays current D.A. Stephen Cross, and Marc Warren portrays Arnold Etchison. Professional wrestler Hulk Hogan also appears as The Penguin's sadistic enforcer, identified as "Red". U.S. Senator Patrick Leahy also has an uncredited cameo as the warden of Blackgate Prison. Plot The film opens up on Wayne Manor, on a dark night. It shifts to the inside, where Alfred Pennyworth is sleeping soundly. Suddenly, a loud knocking is heard at the door. Alfred awakes with a start. Grumbling about why someone would come calling at one in the morning, he puts on a robe over his pajamas and goes to the front door. Opening it, he is surprised to see Bruce Wayne. Bruce greets Alfred, and Alfred greets him back by saying, "Welcome back, Master Bruce" and asks him why he's here, to which Bruce replies that it is time for him to come home. We then see a flashback of 15 years ago, when Bruce was ten years old. Bruce is sitting next to his mother, Martha Wayne, at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, where his father, Thomas, is testifying against Stanley Cobblepot, the richest and most successful businessman in the Gotham City who virtually runs the city. Thomas is testifying that he found that Stanley obtained his funds and acquired his businesses by criminal means rather than by legitimate means, and has documented evidence of the contrary. The jury finds Cobblepot guilty and orders all his properties to be revoked as well as for him to be put in prison. After the trial, Bruce walks up to his father and calls him a "hero", to which Thomas laughs and hugs him. Bruce then asks both his parents if they were still going to the movies that night, to which Martha replies, "Of course, darling!" As they leave, a short man in a dark suit is seen leaving the courtroom, staring after them with an angry look on his face. That night, the Waynes are leaving the Monarch Theatre, with Bruce commenting about how good the movie they just saw was. Thomas agrees, and comments that he'll try and get it for Bruce when it comes out in stores. Suddenly, a man walks up to the family and pulls a gun on them, demanding they hand over all of their money and valuables. All three of them are terrified, but Thomas remains calm, very calmly handing the man his wallet before telling him to leave. The man refuses, and demands Martha's necklace. When she refuses, the man gets angry and tries to take it by force. Thomas steps in protects her, causing the man to shoot Thomas in the chest. Martha screams in horror, then cries out for help, before the man shoots her too. Both of them drop, instantly dead. The mugger turns his gun on the still terrified Bruce, but loses his nerve and runs off. Bruce is left sobbing next to the bodies of his now-dead parents. One week later, a private memorial service is being held for Thomas and Martha Wayne on the grounds of Wayne Manor. Bruce remains inside the home, looking sad. After the memorial service ends, Alfred, accompanied by his father's colleague, Leslie Thompkins, enters to comfort Bruce. Then, a representative from Gotham Foster Care Services enters to discuss the matter of Bruce's guardianship. Alfred volunteers on the spot to become Bruce's official guardian, and Leslie also volunteers to help in anyway she can. The representative nods and leaves. The scene back outside, several hours after the end of the service, where Bruce is standing next to his parents' graves, sobbing and commenting about how much he misses them. Alfred has his arm around Bruce's shoulders, and though he is visibly upset as well, he covers it up stoically by telling Bruce that everything would be all right. Back in the present day, Bruce is unloading his bags in Wayne Manor's master bedroom. Alfred walks back in and asks if anyone else knew he had returned. Bruce replied that so far, to his knowledge, no one else knew he came back, and, at least for a while, he wanted it to stay that way. Alfred then asks Bruce if he had "found what he'd been looking for" during his travels. Bruce nods and replies, "That's why I'm back." A montage of Bruce's travels then plays: Bruce is shown studing forensics in an abandoned laboratory, swordfighting in a Japanese dojo, exercising and running along a lake, and climbing up a mountain. The next morning, Bruce is talking with Alfred regarding the status of Wayne Enterprises. Alfred tells him that the company is still doing well, and thus far is the only business in the city that has not fallen under control of organized crime, and is still being operated by Norman Madison, a friend of his father who took control after Thomas was murdered. At the mention of Norman, Bruce gets a faraway look in his eye and asks about his daughter, Julie. Alfred informs him that Julie had been working steadily for the Gotham City Theatre Company for the past year-and-a-half. Bruce thinks for a moment, and announces that he thinks its time for him to return to the public eye a bit earlier. Meanwhile, across town, a taxi arrives at the headquarters for the Gotham City Police Department. A man with light-brown hair who appears to be in his late 30's to early 40's. He enters the police station and enters police commissioner Gillian Loeb's office. He introduces himself as James Gordon, his new police captain. Loeb sarcastically tells Gordon "Yeah, yeah" and to "stop annoying him" and report to the homicide division office. Gordon heads down to the office, where he meets his new right-hands, Lieutenants Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya. They both greet him enthusiastically, and warn him of the corruption in the force. Gordon comments that he got that vibe from Loeb, but Montoya assures him that the corruption goes even farther than that. Gordon mentions that he'd dealt with similar situations in Chicago and he'd take his chances. Bullock tells him he's brave for doing that. Later that morning, Norman Madison is in his office at Wayne Tower and gets a call from his secretary that he has a visitor. Norman tells his secretary that he's busy and can't see any visitors, but his secretary tells him that it's Bruce Wayne. Norman looks shocked and tells his secretary to let Bruce in. Bruce walks in and greets Norman. Norman happily returns the sentiments and comments how good it is to see him. Bruce cuts to the chase and inquires about his status within the company. Norman informs him that, according to the company's by-laws that only a member of the Wayne family can control Wayne Enterprises, he was still, legally, the company's owner and had been since his 21st birthday. Bruce looks pleasantly surprised, and tells Norman that he observed that the Research & Development Division looked interesting, and that he wanted to talk to the division's director to see if he could provide any creative input for it. Norman gives his permission and puts him in touch with Lucius Fox, the division's director. Shift to the main R&D workshop, where Bruce is speaking with Lucius. Lucius tells Bruce that his department was primarily in charge of handling Wayne Enterprises' military contracts, and had fallen on hard times as of late after they lost said military contracts due to the crime wave that Gotham City was caught in the middle of. As they are talking, Production Marketing Reception Sequel References to the DCCU Trivia Image gallery WesBentleyBatman.jpg|Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne. Batsuit.jpg|The new Batsuit. JohnCleeseAlfred.jpg|John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth. ZooeyJulieMadison.jpg|Zooey Deschanel as Julie Madison. IainGlenGordon.jpg|Iain Glen as Jim Gordon. CliftonPowellLucius.png|Clifton Powell as Lucius Fox. TobyJonesPenguin.jpg|Toby Jones as The Penguin. DEATHSTROKE.jpg|Stephen Lang as Deathstroke. RupertThorne.png|Kelsey Grammer as Rupert Thorne. AdrianPasdarTomWayne.jpg|Adrian Pasdar as Thomas Wayne. MelissaGeorgeMarthaWayne.png|Melissa George as Martha Wayne. LOEB.jpg|Tim Pigott-Smith as Commissioner Loeb. Category:Phantomverse Category:Movies Category:Under Construction